Pisces Aphrodite
Aphrodite is the Pisces Gold Saint and one of the twelve strongest Saints. Like his fellow comrade Deathmask, Aphrodite knows the true goals of the Pope yet still serves him, believing power to be justice. As such, he is marked as a truly evil Gold Saint. Appearance Aphrodite has light blue hair reaching down his spine, as well as blue eyes and eyebrows. According to Pope Ares, he is considered the most beautiful Gold Saint in appearance, and he has a black dot on his left cheek. Aside from that, he also seems to have some lipstick, similar to Silver Saint Misty. His casual outfit has not been revealed, but while wearing his Cloth, that attire is replaced by a blue outfit. He is also often seen with a red rose in his mouth, as they are his main weapon in combat. Personality According to Pope Ares, behind Aphrodite's stunning beauty, there lies a ruthless killing machine. This is proven right when he confronts Seiya and Shun when they reach his House. He reveals his evil nature which may be considered comparable to Deathmask's, serving the one who holds the greater power. The Battle of the twelve Houses House of Pisces Shortly after Hyoga and Camus' violent battle resulting in them both falling, Seiya and Shun arrive as the only two remaining Bronze Saints at the final House. There, Aphrodite confronts them by first sending two red roses against the Bronze Saints before Seiya head onward and Shun restrains him. Turning to face Shun, Aphrodite reveals that he is the one who truly killed Shun's mentor Albiore on Andromeda Island when Miro was sent to destroy it. Accepting the Bronze Saint's challenge to battle, the Gold Saint simply smiles before putting on his helmet and grabbing hold of Shun's "Nebula Chain", retaliating with a barrage of lightspeed blows which knock him to the ground. Deciding to unleash his power and kill Shun swiftly, Aphrodite attacks with the "Royal Demon Rose" which slowly deprive Shun of his senses. However, he is impressed as Shun stand up before managing to avoid his next barrage of lightspeed blows, something not even Albiore was able to once hit by the roses. As Shun decides to retaliate with a larger power, Aphrodite is shocked to see his next barrage of red roses being reflected by Shun's "Rolling Defense" before sending it back at the Gold Saint who is shocked and lightly wounded by his own attack. Avoiding Shun's next attack, Aphrodite hides in the mist of his red roses, but is further horrified as Shun manages to find him with his "Thunder Wave". However, he blocks Shun's next attack with a black rose and begins to gain the upper hand once more as he unleash the "Piranhan Rose" which shatters Shun's chains first before sending another wave which shatters his Bronze Cloth. Before he can leave, he is shocked and turns around to see Shun burning his Cosmo even more intense than before, which truly surprises the Gold Saint. Asking himself how it's possible for a Bronze Saint to still fight at the brink of death, he is confronted by Shun's "Nebula Stream" which immobilize his movements, causing him to crash to the ground. Deciding to kill Shun once and for all, he reveals his white rose which will definetly give him victory. Launching the "Bloody Rose", Aphrodite manages to hit Shun but the Bronze Saint then unleash the "Nebula Storm" which grievously wounds Aphrodite. Before he dies of his wounds, he congratulates Shun for his Cosmo and states that soon he will die as well after being hit by the white rose which drains Shun's blood slowly, ending their battle. Hades Wall of Grief Along with his fellow Gold Saint companions, Aphrodite is resurrected and gathers all his Cosmo into Aioros' arrow, as they prepare to destroy the Wall of Grief, in order to allow the Bronze Saints passage into Elysium. As Aioros launch the arrow, the wall explodes, destroying all twelve Gold Saints, leaving only their Gold Cloths behind. Cosmo Being a Gold Saint, Aphrodite is able to move at the speed of light, launching attacks at 300 000 km/s. Like his fellow Gold Saint comrades, his Cosmo has a powerful golden aura. Techniques Royal Demon Rose: Aphrodite unleash a large wave of red roses at his opponents which slowly drains their senses after being stung by the thorns or smelling the pollen from the roses. Piranhan Rose: Aphrodite uses black roses which tear apart his opponent similar to piranhas devouring their prey. Bloody Rose: Aphrodite's strongest attack. He draws a white rose which will slowly drain the blood of his enemy, turning completely red once it is finished. Cloth Aphrodite wears the Pisces Gold Cloth, one of the twelve strongest Cloths which has been bathed in sunlight. Like his fellow comrades, Aphrodite wears a fabric cape around his shoulders. Category:Gold Saints Category:Pisces Saints Category:True Evil Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Saints Category:Deceased characters